Atrapasueños
by vickyng
Summary: Crónica de un accidente. AU. Friendship Horo&Ren. Una serie de desvaríos unidos solo por un común: Un accidente, y los sueños y pesadillas más bizarras que haya.Leer para creer. “Tao ya lo confesó todo, Horokeu. ¿Así es como te puso él, verdad?“ Reviews!


**Una volada mía de hace como un año, que nunca subí, sino que mantuve como una historia original, pero como ahora me da igual subir algo que sé no tendrá tanto éxito, eso hago. ¡Realmente es una pavada! Ni si quiera es yaoi, ni nada. No se dejen guiar por el principio. Es una volada a otro nivel que ni se imaginan el final, jaja. Y recuerden que esto es una historia original mía adaptada para esto. De hecho, los originales se llamaban "Leonardo Hyaden" y "James Rossi", jaja...**

**AU. Parejas varias y secundarias. Amistad y, para el que quiera verlo, aunque en ningún momento es obvio, se podría considerar Shounen Ai... Y absurdo. Oh, sí, mucho, mucho absurdo. ¡Esto es mundo onírico en que se desarrolla desde ciencia ficción, a Romance, a Tragedia!**

"**Tao ya lo confesó todo, Horokeu. ¿Así es como te puso él, verdad? Los vecinos corroboraron su testimonio, así que no te sirve de nada seguir negándolo. Como sabrás, ningún ciudadano, por muchas leyes que rompa, puede mentirle al Consejo cuando los atrapamos. Ustedes, los proles y N.I., son todo un problema aparte, nunca colaboran. ¡Ahora habla, Horo!"**

* * *

**_Atrapasueños_**

_**(Crónica de un accidente)**_

**I**

Yo lo vi.- Sí, yo estaba allí.

El auto dobló violentamente, intentando evitar al chico que estaba petrificado en la mitad de la calle. Las mujeres gritaron excitadas, y los hombres de terno y corbata lanzaron frías frases de precaución.

Cuando todo acabó, el morbo los acercó a ver si es que seguía vivo, pero nadie reaccionaba a llamar la ambulancia. El conductor se bajó de su vehículo, y se puso a maldecir, muerto de terror, lleno de egoísmo. Nadie se preocupaba realmente por lo que le podía pasar al joven. Unos estaban ahí para satisfacer su curiosidad, otro rogaba porque todo fuera un sueño.

…

"_¿Qué pasó después?"_

…

Me acerqué yo, movido por un impulso distinto. Había algo en la cara de ese estúpido que me obligó a hacerlo. Corrí a todos esos imbéciles que lo ahogaban, y le tomé el pulso. En verano había hecho un curso de primeros auxilios. No estaba tan mal como parecía luego de el tremendo golpe. No era tan estúpido, porque había reaccionado a cubrirse la cabeza. Saqué mi celular y llamé a la ambulancia.

Le pregunté a quién quería que llamara, pero su mirada estaba perdida, y se mantenía callado. Me preguntaba si estaba en shok, pero me corregí cuando me miró a los ojos y me dijo que a nadie. Me pidió que yo lo acompañara en la ambulancia, que me quedara con él.

…

"_¿Y qué le respondiste tu?"_

Me sonrojé. Luego, le pregunté que qué diablos le pasaba. Me acuerdo que sentí algo que me daba vuelta en el estómago cuando sentí su mano ensangrentada tomando la mía. Escuché a la gente murmurando atrás, inventando que yo era su novio, y que él se había tratado de suicidar por mí, así que luego de darle un apretón para decirle que no se asustara, se la solté rápidamente. Después de todo, tenía novia, y no me ayudaba mucho que la gente pensara esas imbecilidades.

Aún así, fui con él. Por lástima, supongo. Deduje que no tenía a nadie que llamar, y que por eso me pedía a mí ir. Luego de estar en el hospital un tiempo, y que le vendaran un brazo quebrado y le parcharan varias heridas, me enteré que no tenía documentos, y que no recordaba quien era.

En ese momento, me podría haber desligado, y dejar que los médicos lo internaran y mantuvieran allí, o decidieran su suerte. Después de todo, no era mi asunto…

"…_Pero no lo hiciste."_

No. No pude. Me había simpatizado, y me daba lástima que lo trataran así. Además… Además él me miró de una forma tan implorante, que no pude evitar que me temblara el corazón. Me di cuenta que cuando ese _punkie _me había pedido que no lo dejara solo, lo había dicho en serio.

Le dije al doctor que acababa de recordar que era un ex – compañero de la escuela. Rápidamente, le monté una historia con lo primero que venía a mi cabeza, y dije que "Horokeu", que fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió, le estaba jugando una broma, que no se preocupara, que yo lo iba a llevar a mi casa y que ahí iba a llamar a su familia. Le dije algo de un lagarto y un pollo, me parece, para explicar el sentido del humor de mi "Gran amigo de toda la infancia".

No sé como, pero de pronto, estábamos en la calle parando un taxi. El punketa me miraba agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo, en esa forma de ruego que ponen los niños que llega a romper el corazón. Debía ser incluso un par de años mayor que yo, pero se notaba menos maduro, lo que lo hacía parecer infantil. En ese momento pensé por primera vez que podía ser "tierno".

"_Tierno? Pensaste que era "tierno"?"_

Sí, eso pensé, no lo pude evitar. Con su pelo teñido azul y levantado en muchos picos parecía un pequeño puercoespín lloroso y maltratado. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me subía al taxi ante mi ocurrencia, digo¿A quién se le ocurriría comparar a un amenazador y violento Punk con un puercoespín?

Cuando entramos a mi casa, parecía un pequeño niño, maravillado ante el mundo exterior. Me pregunté si no me habría metido en un gran lío al llevar a ese tipo a mi solitaria casa sin siquiera saber si realmente había perdido la memoria. Me asusté ante la posibilidad de que fuera verdad y que le bajaran ataques, o qué se yo. Y empecé a notar posibilidades que nunca había imaginado.

Entonces se dio vuelta y me miró con inocencia. Me calmé por completo.

"_Y luego? Qué pasó más adelante?"_

Me encariñé con él como quien se encariña con una mascota. Lo mantenía en casa haciendo el aseo y encargándose de todo lo de allí mientras yo trabajaba. Realmente había perdido la memoria… Pero no podía hacer nada, era un John Doe, tenía que mantenerlo oculto allí, porque estaba muy asustado, y además, yo también estaría en problemas cuando tuviera que explicar de dónde había sacado a ese Sin Memoria.

Lo que más me agradaba de él era su sonrisa. Cambié su ropa negra de cuero por otra más juvenil y cómoda. Su cabello lo dejé igual. Era increíble el gran cambio que se producía al quitarle el maquillaje. Se veía como un niño. Me divertía su comportamiento de perrito fiel que se alegra cada vez que su amo anda cerca. Empecé a preocuparme por estar más en casa que en el trabajo. Mi novia empezó a sospechar que algo raro pasaba, porque ya no la dejaba ir a mi casa, y no la veía muy seguido que digamos. Cuando empezó a ponerse insoportable, la corté.

Sabía que no iba a poder mantener a Horo por mucho tiempo en casa, pero quería vivir con el sueño de que así sería.

"_Sabías de la ley de regulación de esclavos? Eras consciente de la falta que cometías?"_

Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que no podía tener a un J.D. en casa sin que se enteraran, sin pagar su costo. Además, era consciente que si las autoridades notaban que el John Doe que yo había encontrado era de tan buena calidad, sería incapaz de pagar por él. Pero quería conservarlo conmigo, y no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba arriesgando al hacer eso. Me tenía cegada la sonrisa del No Identificado.

De a poco, le fui enseñando cosas. Sí, también sé que estaba violando la ley de (no) educación para los plebes. Sabía que no todos los punkies son plebes, pero éste, con el solo hecho de ser un J.D, se había convertido automáticamente en uno. Horo era muy inteligente. Aprendía rápido, y pronto empezó a tener pensamiento propio.

Sí, sé que con esa, van tres leyes que violé: Regulación de Esclavos, Educación para los plebes, y Conciencia popular. Sé que tendría que haberlo matado, pero no puede. Yo le había dado conciencia. Yo lo había transformado de animal a humano, era mi culpa… ¡Pero era tan agradable conversar con él! No actuaba como todos los con que me relacionaba por obligación, no estaba atado a pensar algo. Era tan libre, tan fuerte, tan alegre…

Yo me transformaba cuando estaba con él. Dejaba de estar serio y centrado, me permitía hacer lo primero que se me cruzara por la mente, reía como cualquier plebe. Sé que caí muy bajo para ustedes, pero no para mí. Nunca me sentí tan vivo, tan humano, tan dignamente feliz. Nunca me sentí tan libre y poco manipulado. Sentía que era inmune a todo el poder de ustedes.

Pero Horo seguía siendo como un niño pequeño, así que no me atrevía a exponerlo al mundo exterior… No podría haberlo abandonado, no podría haberlo entregado al Consejo Regulador del Pueblo. Sé que eso de "igualdad" y "buen trato" no es más que basura. Yo mismo había trabajado en El Consejo, y sabía como terminaban los servicios que iban a parar allá.

De a poco fue madurando. Entonces, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Los vecinos empezaron a escuchar demasiados ruido en mi departamento, y llamaron a los Corregidores del Consejo. Entraron a mi departamento mientras yo no estaba, y se lo llevaron.

"_¿Volviste a ver a tu No Identificado?"_

No. Pero gracias a mi influencia, ofrecieron decir que era un plebe ladrón que había entrado a robar a mi departamento. Así me desligaron. Supongo que lo metieron a la cárcel y reformatorio para plebes, para así borrar su conciencia humana. No sé, ya no me importa qué fue de él.

"_Bien, si eso es todo lo que tiene que decir, puede irse."_

**II**

Vivía ahí. – No, yo no lo demandé.

Estaba instalado en el piso abajo mío, y siempre pensé que era una persona razonable, no muy ruidosa ni molesta. Eso me agradaba. No interfería en mi vida, y además, eran pocas las veces que nos habíamos cruzado. Aún así, nos simpatizábamos.

Pero de un tiempo a otro, hacía mucho ruido, y siempre estaba con alguien. Supuse que su trabajo le estaba pagando bien, y que se había comprado un No Identificado o un Prole. Yo tengo uno, así que lo mandé a averiguar qué diablos pasaba. Supongo que tenía curiosidad sobre cuál era el tipo de servidumbre que tenía ese tipo.

Fausto, mi prole, me dijo que era un _punkie _muy raro, que siempre se veía feliz. También se dio cuenta de que tenía conciencia y que solían charlar por la noche de temas prohibidos.

"_Pero no lo demandaste…"_

No. Me emocionó saber que alguien había roto las reglas. Yo también lo había hecho cuando joven, así que sentí algo así como orgullo al enterarme. Fausto no tiene consciencia, así que no dijo nada tampoco. Yo creo que quien lo hizo fue el chico del tercer piso. Es un pobre envidioso, que sigue al pie de la letra cada dictamen del Consejo. Es un chico pequeño, de cara llorosa, que guarda odio hacia no sé quien, pero que siempre se pone a gritar cuánto lo odia cuando le bajan unos ataques…

"_No te salgas del tema, Anna."_

Ah, sí, sí, el chico del cuarto piso, el que tenía a un No Identificado. Pues no sé que más le puedo decir. No sé nada más.

"_¿Alguna vez intimaron?"_

Quiénes? Ren con su J.D.? No, no que yo sepa. Eran algo así como amigos, como maestro y aprendiz. En un comienzo, tenían la típica relación de mascota con amo, pero luego cambiaron las cosas... ¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo en media hora una entrevista de trabajo, y no creo que los pueda ayudar en algo más.

**III**

No lo conozco. - ¡No sé de qué me habla!

Y no, no recuerdo a quien me dio conciencia, ni a un tipo llamado "Ren". ¡No lo conozco, no lo conozco!

En el departamento de interrogatorio primero me dijeron que me habían atropellado, luego había perdido la memoria, y luego, me humanizaron secretamente. Pero yo le diré mi verdadera historia.

Soy un No Identificado, no por perder la memoria, no, sino porque nací, probablemente de una prole, y fui abandonado. Crecí y fui criado para trabajar como lo que era, junto a los proles. Me dieron la enseñanza para los proles en una casa del Consejo. Para identificar mi origen desconocido, me tiñeron el pelo y me dieron las ropas que acostumbraba usar.

No me pregunte cómo tomé conciencia, cómo me humanicé e instruí. Lo hice por mis propios medios, y el humanizarme fue algo natural, automático. Puede ser que mi padre haya sido un ciudadano, y que yo haya heredado su mente. No me mire así. Le digo que no me despertaron, que no conocí nunca a un tal "Ren".

Cuando cumplí la edad suficiente para trabajar, ya estaba despierto y tenía conocimientos de política que ni si quiera un ciudadano tiene, eso porque ustedes, los del Consejo, no lo permiten. Sabía que si no me entregaba a un amo, iban a darse cuenta que estaba despierto y me matarían. Así que dejé que me compraran y luego huí.

Entonces me mezclé con la masa de proles que no son esclavos, y que trabajan en la periferia como peones. Así solía vivir, no le voy a decir dónde. Un día estaba recorriendo el barrio ciudadano… No me mire con esa cara, que en verdad es muy bonito, y para los que no vivimos en él, es un agrado visitarlo.

Y un día me colé en ese departamento donde me atraparon. Cómo cree que yo vivía desde antes allí? Es absurdo! Solo piénselo, si así hubiese sido, me hubiesen denunciado desde el primer día que escucharan ruidos extraños en casa de ese tipo. Eso fue todo lo que pasó. Si se lo digo todo, es porque sé que me van a matar de todos modos.

"_¿Te acostabas con Ren Tao?"_

Y dale con lo mismo! Cómo me voy haber acostado con él, si no lo he visto nunca? No era ni su mascota, ni su criado, ni nada de él, le repito.

"_Tao ya lo confesó todo, Horokeu. ¿Así es como te puso él, verdad? Los vecinos corroboraron su testimonio. No te sirve de nada seguir negándolo. Como sabrás, ningún ciudadano, por muchas leyes que rompa, puede mentirle al Consejo cuando los atrapamos. Ustedes, los proles y N.I., son todo un problema aparte, nunca colaboran. ¡Ahora habla, Horo!"_

No lo conozco! Nunca diré lo que ustedes me piden! Si Ren dijo que sí nos conocíamos, fue solo para decir lo que ustedes querían oír! No lo conozco!

"_Deja ya de protegerlo, Horo-Horo. No vas a lograr nada. Quieres salvar tu vida? Traiciónalo entonces!"_

Son unos enfermos. No me llamo Horokeu, ni Horo, ni Horo-Horo, sólo me llaman No Identificado, o John Doe. ¡No voy a traicionar nunca la verdad, ni a un tipo que no conozco!

"_¿No vas a traicionar la verdad, Horokeu?... Pero si eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo. Con tal de proteger a quien te dio conciencia, eres capaz de mantener una mentira hasta el final, con la misma fuerza de quien está convencido de una verdad. Eres un caso perdido."_

Entonces dejen de interrogarme, y mátenme de una vez! De qué les sirve tenerme aquí, vivo? Mátenme!

**IV**

Han pasado tres meses - ¿Porqué me han vuelto a llamar?

"_Encontramos a su N.I. ¿No le interesa saber qué es de él?"_

Me sorprende, señor. No sabía que el Consejo llamara por estas tonterías. Ya le dije la vez pasada que me daba igual qué había sido de él. Para mi es igual que esté muerto a vivo.

Yo ya estoy fuera de este caso, o eso me habían dicho. No entiendo porqué me vuelven a meter aquí otra vez. Ese John Doe ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y ya les dije todo lo que yo sabía de él. Ahora¿Puedo irme?

"_Escapó, Tao, tu No Identificado escapó. Extraño es lo menos que podemos decir¿No te parece? Ahora bien, El Consejo piensa que alguien lo debe haber ayudado. "Alguien" que no dijo toda la verdad durante el interrogatorio, que de alguna manera, había logrado bloquear su mente, o que simplemente, no fue relacionado con Horokeu, y por tanto, no entró en la investigación."_

¿Qué quiere que le diga? Es una lástima que un consciente esté prófugo, pero yo ya no lo puedo ayudar. No sé nada de él, y estoy pagando bastante caro el haber humanizado a una mascota, y haber violado tantas leyes, pero yo ya le dije toda la verdad.

No sé nada del pasado de Horokeu, así que no tengo idea de quien lo ayudó. Lamento no ser de ayuda para el Consejo y los Corregidores. No sé qué tendrá Horo para ser tan peligroso, pero si lo volviera a ver, lo entregaría sin dudar al gobierno.

"_No sea irónico, Tao. Las sospechas lo señalan a usted, como su antiguo amo y su mentor. Sabemos que se forma un lazo fuerte entre maestro y aprendiz, y que Horokeu sin dudarlo, habría regresado a usted."_

Pues parece que mi No Identificado es un malagradecido, porque no se me ha vuelto a cruzar, señor corregidor.

"_Está bien, supongo que no dirá más. Puede irse."_

**V**

"_¿De verdad creen que Tao logró mentirnos? Nunca ha pasado que un ciudadano lo logre¿Porqué tendría que ser él el primero en violar nuestros sistemas?"_

"_Es la única opción que tenemos. Si no es Ren Tao quien lo está escondiendo, entonces ese N.I. está realmente desaparecido… Y no creo que a los superiores les agrade eso."_

"_Y qué propones? Que consigamos un permiso y entremos al departamento de Tao por la fuerza?"_

"…"

"…"

"…_Al parecer, es la única opción que tenemos¿No?. Tenemos que recuperar los documentos que se robó "Horokeu", o estamos perdidos."_

**VI**

Informe sobre el caso nº 23.457:

Bajo la protección de la inciso 13, de la ley Protección a No Identificados Conscientes aplicada a civiles, se ingresó al departamento del ciudadano Ren Tao, de diecinueve años, ubicado en 33 sur, número 541, departamento 403, acusado de humanizar y ocultar al No Identificado "Horokeu"; y sospechoso de socorrer y brindarle apoyo al mismo, luego de su fuga del Departamento de Interrogatorios el pasado 14 de mayo.

Con apoyo del Consejo Regulador del Pueblo, los corregidores del escuadrón 575, dirigidos por Hao Asakura, hicieron ingreso al lugar mencionado el día viernes 23 de mayo a las 23.57 p.m, hora local, encontrándolo vacío, y con indicios de haber sido abandonado hace varios días, pero sin señales de que alguien, fuera del residente oficial, hubiese estado habitando allí.

Luego se procedió a interrogar a los ciudadanos vecinos Anna Kyoyama, Lyserg Diethel e Yoh Asakura , coincidiendo los tres en que hace cinco días que no veían a Tao, pero que no habían notado nada extraño en los días previos a ello: Ni ruidos, ni cambios en la rutina del civil.

Los corregidores de todo el sector ya han sido informados acerca esta fuga, y tienen órdenes de apresar tanto a Ren Tao como a "Horokeu" en caso de dar con ellos, y de comunicarse de inmediato con El Consejo Central.

**VII**

"Re- Ren? Dónde estamos?"

"Shh, vuelve a dormir, Horo. Estamos lejos de casa, muy lejos. Tranquilo, ya todo pasará."

"Agh. Qué fue lo que me diste? Me duele todo el cuerpo! Maldición, no entiendo porqué tenías que drogarme, si a mi no me pueden sacar información… ¿No debería haber decidido yo a donde ir? A ti, en cambio, sí te pueden drenar el cerebro…"

"Jajaja, Drenar el cerebro? Pero qué cosas dices, Horo! Sabes perfectamente que pude mentir en el interrogatorio sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en cambio, tú a duras penas no intentaste matarlos. Es mucho más seguro que yo mantenga la cabeza fría y no diga nada a que tú lo logres."

"Jum, sí, como no… Oye… gracias por ayudarme."

"No tienes porqué agradecerme. Después de todo, todo lo que te está pasando es por culpa mía y de mis caprichos. Tengo que arreglar de alguna forma lo que he hecho¿no?"

"…"

"Tranquilo, mi mascota. Ahora estaremos a salvo. No tendremos que regresar nunca más."

"¿Pasaremos toda nuestra vida escondiéndonos, Ren? No quiero que tengas que vivir así. Tu no estás acostumbrado a ser un plebe, esto va a ser duro para ti… Pero puedes regresar. A ti te perdonarán."

"Horo-Horo, yo ya tomé una decisión¿Vale? Además, no huiremos por siempre. Tarde o temprano, la persecución se acabará y se olvidarán de nosotros…"

_Tarde o temprano, Horo, nos encontrarán y matarán: Es inevitable. Por mientras, espero poder disfrutar al máximo lo que nos quede de vida._

"… Ahora, aprovecha para dormir, Horo. Queda mucho de viaje aún."

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

"¡Ah!"

Dios, que sueño más extraño tuve. Mi cuerpo está empapado de sudor y estoy sentado en mi cama. Era algo sobre Horo, estoy seguro, pero era muy ridículo, muy falso…

Es normal que esté preocupado, es normal que esté preocupado, me repito varias veces mentalmente. Mañana operan a mi amigo, otra vez, luego de las sucesivas intervenciones que han tenido que hacerle luego de ese tremendo accidente que sufrió. Es un milagro que pueda caminar, dijeron los médicos.

"_Fue una suerte que usted estuviera justamente pasando por allí y que hubiese llamado de inmediato a la ambulancia. De no ser así, probablemente el señor Usui estaría muerto."_

A Horo lo conocí durante el colegio, cuando éramos aún unos niños. La verdad, nos caímos mal, muy mal, así que no fue mucho lo que nos hablamos en el año siguiente a salir…

Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar de una manera no muy agradable. Era una noche cualquiera de inicios de abril. El calor del verano aún no se marchaba, pero poco a poco, el paisaje se iba tiñendo de marrón y amarillo. Había pasado toda la noche despierto estudiando cálculo donde una amiga, porque al día siguiente teníamos examen. Iba a mi casa a darme una ducha, para luego ir a la universidad a dar la maldita prueba, cuando todo ocurrió muy lento. Un auto pasó muy rápido por la avenida. De la nada, de una calle pequeña, apareció otro que viró sin siquiera mirar. Luego de un largo bocinazo, dos frenadas bruscas y unos gritos, impactaron con violencia. Quedé paralizado unos segundos, pero luego llamé de inmediato a la ambulancia.

Me acerqué con cautela. Uno de los autos estaba volcado, y del otro, dolorido y apenas magullado, se bajó el conductor. Acudí a él, ya que sabía que por la gente del otro vehículo no podía hacer nada: Si movía alguien, podía matarlo.

No hay que ser muy listo ni muy anti-gobierno como para saber que no son precisamente rápidos los servicios públicos, pero esta vez, supongo que ante la urgencia de mi voz, llegó muy pronto la ambulancia.

Mi impresión fue enorme cuando sacaron del auto más destrozado a mi ex compañero Horokeu Usui. Se había teñido el cabello azul y lo tenía levantado en un mohicano. Del asiento del copiloto sacaron a Tamao Tamamura, su novia desde la escuela, su eterno amor, que también había sido mi compañera… Pero ella no corrió con tanta suerte. Estaba muerta.

Me fui con Horo-Horo en la ambulancia, y me comuniqué con su familia. No lo dejé en ningún momento. Cuando salió de la inconsciencia yo estaba allí. Me miró confundido, sin entender que hacía yo allí. Le empecé a contar lo ocurrido, pero antes de terminar, me interrumpió.

"¿Y Tamao?"

No supe qué decirle. Los médicos me habían advertido que, en caso que despertara en mi presencia, no debía darle ninguna información fuerte.

"Murió automáticamente. Lo siento, Usui. Sé cuanto la querías. De verdad lo siento."

No podía mentirle, no lo merecía. Le tomé la mano como si hubiésemos sido amigos desde que nos conocíamos, y lo vi llorar, destrozado. Lo oí llamarla ausente, lo sentí apretar mi mano, pidiéndome apoyo y compañía. Y eso fue lo que le di.

Su familia me agradecía constantemente lo hecho, pero podía leer en sus miradas que no tenía porqué quedarme. Sin embargo, yo permanecí allí. Muchas veces, nos quedábamos los dos conversando hasta altas horas, contándome él sus recuerdos al lado de Tamao. Sé que me dijo todo, que conozco más de lo que cualquiera de sus amigos del colegio, o de fuera de éste.

Era difícil poder distribuir mi tiempo entre él y el estudio, pero pronto nuestra amistad se hizo tan fuerte, que solía estudiar en el hospital, sentado a su lado mientras él descansaba en la cama.

No era un gran misterio para nadie que Horo se había ido de su casa a penas terminó el colegio, y que vivía con Tamao en un departamento, recibiendo dinero mensual de sus padres, además de lo que ganaba trabajando; así que las relaciones no estaban muy bien con su familia. Al tiempo, yo era el único que lo iba a ver casi a diario.

Cuando Usui salió del hospital – que por suerte su familia pagó sin poner problemas- lo traje a vivir a mi casa. Desocupé su departamento, ya que él aún no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, y me encargué de venderlo. Los recuerdos con Tamao que tenía ese lugar eran demasiado poderosos como para que volviera a vivir allí.

Horokeu empezó con terapia psicológica al poco tiempo, y tuvo que operarse muchas veces de distintas partes de su cuerpo que no habían quedado bien. Mis padres fueron muy comprensivos al recibir a mi ex compañero en casa, sabiendo el gasto que significaría, ya que no podría aportar con dinero en un buen tiempo, hasta recuperarse totalmente.

Mañana será, en teoría, la última intervención. Miro a mi lado, en la cama que solía ocupar mi hermano menor, y veo a Horo dormir tranquilamente, como si todo estuviera bien. Sé que aún le duele mucho la muerte de Tamao, y que tardará años en recuperarse de eso.

Suena mi celular, y con pereza, contesto. Es Pilika, mi novia. Llora tristemente, está ebria. Es cuatro años menor que yo, y suele hacer este tipo de pendejadas cuando toma de más.

"Ren¿Dónde mierda estás?"

"En mi casa, Pilika, me acabas de despertar. ¿Qué pasa?"

"En tu casa? Por qué nunca estás conmigo, Ren? Estoy cansada de tener que hacer yo cosas por ti, mientras tú lo único que haces es estar con Horo… Siempre pones primero a tus amigos! Y yo? Cuándo te vas a preocupar por mi?"

No soporto cuando me llama para esto y toma esas actitudes… Estoy cansado de eso, estoy cansado de que sea tan infantil, que diga tantas estupideces cuando bebe, y luego tener que escucharla disculparse al día siguiente…

"Mira Pilika, mejor me llamas cuando estés bien¿ok? No me dan ganas de hablar contigo cuando estás borracha."

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo apago para que así no siga molestando. La quiero mucho, pero le falta madurar bastante. Entiendo como se sintió Horo al perder a Tamao, porque pese a lo penedeja que es Pilika, si le pasara algo malo a ella, no sé que haría.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Anoche soñé algo muy raro. Yo era Ren, estaba soñando algo, pero luego despertaba y estaba muy preocupado por mí… Ah, es complicado explicarlo. No importa, tampoco es que valga tanto la pena.

A Ren lo conocí porque los dos jugábamos football en el mismo club. Nos hicimos muy amigos, y pronto éramos inseparables. Él tiene un año más que yo, pero iba en mi mismo nivel al haber perdido un año por viajar con su familia por distintos países. Su padre es diplomático.

Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, mi amigo casi cae a la oscuridad más profunda, pero entre su madre y yo logramos rescatarlo. Lo único que tuvo de bueno la separación, es que Ren se quedó con su madre, y ya no tendría que irse más del país, a menos que así lo quisiera. Y por el momento, no quería hacerlo.

Recuerdo que solíamos andar en bicicleta por el barrio y subirnos a los árboles más altos, esos que los otros niños no se atrevían. Hacíamos muchas travesuras.

En la adolescencia, las chicas empezaron a cruzase en nuestra vida. Nunca peleamos por una, ya que nuestra amistad era más importante, y todavía no había llegado el momento de enamorarnos. Éramos bastante frívolos con las muchachas, ya que, siendo sincero, los dos éramos muy guapos, así que prácticamente nos llovían.

Y así, fuimos creciendo juntos. Pasamos a la universidad, donde cada uno tomó su camino, pero nunca dejamos de vernos. Siempre que podíamos, nos juntábamos a tomar una cerveza y conversar.

Pero el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado. Ren se casó, y al tiempo yo también. Nuestros encuentros se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes, y la rutina empezaba a absorbernos. De todas formas, nos manteníamos en contacto.

Hasta que el destino dio un vuelco.

Esa tarde estaba muy cansado. Quería llegar a casa y estar con Anna, mi esposa, y pasar una tarde tranquila. Entonces me llamó Ren, rogándome que nos juntáramos. Me dijo que me contaría todo cuando nos viéramos. Quedamos en ir a cenar a un lugar cerca de su casa.

Cuando llegué, ya estaba sentado, y de inmediato noté algo extraño en su mirada.

"Ren, Qué pasa, amigo? Qué es eso tan urgente?"

"Horo, Horo, mi viejo… Si no fuera por ti, no sé que sería de mí…"

"¿Qué pasa, Ren? No estás bien…"

"Encontré a la muy puta con mi concuñado, el marido de su hermana. Los dos, en mi propia cama, en mi propia cama…"

"Qué? Tamao… Tamao engañándote?"

"Sí… ¡Já!... ¿Qué te parece?... La muy puta… Me juró que me amaba, Horo, me lo juro… Porqué tenía que hacerlo? Porqué? Si yo la amo…"

"Ren, yo… ¡Diablos, no sé que decirte!"

"Eso no es todo… Hoy… Hoy me avisaron que mi madre murió."

En ese momento quedé shokeado. No sabía qué decirle. Lo vi levantarse de la mesa y sonreírme con tristeza. Murmuró un débil "Gracias por venir, Horo-Horo", y se marchó. A los segundos, me levanté tras él, con miedo a que hiciera una tontería.

Pero sólo alcancé a ver su auto a toda velocidad saliendo del estacionamiento. Llamé a su celular, asustado, pero me alivié cuando me contestó.

"Ren¿Dónde vas? No vayas a cometer alguna estupidez. ¿Porqué no regresas? Te puedes quedar en mi casa por un tiempo…"

"Horo… No te preocupes… Sólo necesito pensar… voy a estar bien, sólo…"

En ese momento, quedé sin aliento, y mi respiración se cortó. Escuché con precisión la maldición de mi amigo, y el impacto de su auto. Todo fue confusión en ese instante.

Ren quedó en coma, y no ha vuelto a despertar. Los médicos dicen que es más probable que no lo haga jamás o que muera a que despierte. Pero yo mantengo la fe. Anna está embarazada ahora, y cada vez que tenemos tiempo, vamos a verlo.

Un par de veces nos hemos encontrado con Tamao, siempre con su mirada de culpa. Desde la primera vez que me vio en el hospital, notó en mi mirada que yo sabía todo. Ha intentado explicarme no sé que cosa, como si eso fuera a aliviar su culpa y hace que Ren vuelva a vivir. Yo prefiero no mirarla, no hablarle. Con el tiempo, a dejado de intentar hacerlo.

Fue muy duro para mi entender que nunca más voy a ver a mi amigo moverse, hablar, reír. Aún así, yo le sigo hablando. Tengo la esperanza que me oiga, y que algún día despertará. No aguanto la idea de que esté sufriendo.

Ren… Si me escuchas desde allí… Sabes que todo está en tus manos, que de ti depende mejorar o no. Sabes que yo estaré aquí hasta el día de mi muerte para acompañarte, y que tendré fe en que despertarás, incluso cuando todos hayan perdido la esperanza…

Regresa a mí, amigo.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

"¿Horo?"

"¿Qué pasa, Ren?"

"Acabo de soñar algo muy extraño."

"Sí, yo también. ¿Qué soñaste tú?"

"Soñé que era tú"

"¿De verdad? Yo también soñé que era tú… Pero todavía tengo sueño, así que mejor te vuelves a dormir, Ren."

"Está bien… Buenas noches, Horo."

"Buenas noches."

* * *

Una simple, estúpida, y extraña guarrada de hace un año... Diablos. Las parejas son totalmente secundarias. Lo importante era darle fuerza a la amistad de esos dos en distintas situaciones alternativas, jaja. Ah¡Feliz navidad! 

¡Reviews!

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
